1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boat booty system and more particularly pertains to covering a hull of a boat on the water with no water-to-boat contact in order to abate barnacle growth for decreasing maintenance and repair costs of the boat and for increasing operating efficiencies of the boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of boat storage systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, boat storage systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting a boat through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,943 issued Jun. 6, 1978 to Lund relates to a Marine Protection System. U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,676 issued Nov. 14, 1995 to Falcaro relates to a Barnacle Shield. U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,069 issued Aug. 27, 1996 to Faidi relates to an Enclosure for Shielding Moored Water Vessel Hull from Direct Contact with Water. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 7,047,900 issued May 21, 2006 to Nelson related to a Watercraft Storage Apparatus and Method.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a boat booty system that allows for covering a hull of a boat on the water with no water-to-boat contact in order to abate barnacle growth for decreasing maintenance and repair costs of the boat and for increasing operating efficiencies of the boat.
In this respect, the boat booty system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of covering a hull of a boat on the water with no water-to-boat contact in order to abate barnacle growth for decreasing maintenance and repair costs of the boat and for increasing operating efficiencies of the boat.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved boat booty system which can be used for covering a hull of a boat on the water with no water-to-boat contact in order to abate barnacle growth for decreasing maintenance and repair costs of the boat and for increasing operating efficiencies of the boat. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.